


Tentacle Sucking

by aledrina



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aledrina/pseuds/aledrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Mass Effect confession about "wanting to suck Asari tentacles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Sucking

The loud thump of the bass in Purgatory helped drown out the worries of the last few days. To be able to be loose like this, if just for an hour or two, with alcohol in her system and her datapad on the Normandy, it was the break she needed.

And, well, it helped that Shepard was dancing behind her, arms around her waist as they moved together. To help synchronize their movements for battle, was the initial excuse. Anything that made the soldier more confident.

 She smiled to herself as she felt the human’s hands traveling from her waist to her stomach and back to her hips, happily leaning against her. She tilted her head to the side when she felt the warm breath on her neck followed by a sweet kiss.

“Hey…”

“Hm?”

“Can I… do something kind of weird that I’ve always wanted to do?” Liara rose an eyebrow, not sure if it was the alcohol talking.

She gave her a shrug. “I… suppose, if it’s not too indecent. Vega  _is_  watching a bit too closely.”

Shepard chuckled against her neck, kissing slowly from the sides of her face to her temple, along the back of her head to…

_ Wait, Goddess, what was she- _

The kissing went to the tips of the crests, and she felt Shepard lean up higher when the kissing turned to-

She tensed up when she felt Shepard  _sucking_  on her head. Her hands clutched tightly at her sides to tight fists, unsure of whether to throw Shepard with a biotic toss, or to.. to….

_ O-Oh Goddess… _

Liara melted against Shepard, her fists going to the hands around her waist. Whether it was the combination of the alcohol, the dancing, the music and the solider’s heat, she wasn’t sure why she was…  _enjoying_  this.

But she surely wasn’t going to stop her.


End file.
